Electronic transactions may increase the speed and/or accuracy of transactions between two devices. For example, a customer may receive an electronic receipt that exactly matches records maintained by a merchant when a transaction is performed electronically (e.g., when the customer makes an online purchase).
Some customers, however, may be unwilling to engage in electronic transactions in certain point of sale/service situations (e.g., while shopping in a mall) because the customer may be reluctant to trust a sales clerk, for example, with his/her financial information (e.g., credit card information and/or other identifying information).
Higher relative transaction costs may be incurred from performing transactions in a conventional manner (e.g., via plastic credit cards, paper receipts, handwritten signatures, driver's license verification, etc.) as compared to electronic transactions. The higher transaction costs incurred from customers' unwillingness to engage in electronic transactions is borne by merchants and/or the customer's themselves.